1114
by Choco-ocean
Summary: This wasn't suppose to happen. We were just suppose to stop Father and we did stop Father. But, he turned us into something not entirely human and created a bond between us that can never be undone until our death. We'll just learn to live with it, it's not that bad in fact. It's going to keep us together forever.
1. Chapter 1

"You little brats have annoyed me for the last TIME! To remedy this problem, I gonna turn you little brats into animals.", screamed Father. Father caught himself on fire while Numbuhs 1-5 stared at him in confusion. "You already did that silly.", Numbuh 3 said. "Yes, I know that you little monster but this is going to be different. This time it was be just you five and the effects will be a bit more PERMANENT. And then you'll become pets for my delightful children to own. You know they really do need a pet maybe it'll get them to stop destroying my robots. Anyways, the reason I'm only doing you five, in case you're wondering, because you are the only brats that can stand in my way of delightfulized all children to be just like my children.", Father explained while laughing madly. The operatives gasp in horror as Father dragged them to a machine that would fit all of them. Throwing them inside and pulling the lever but not before Numbah one screamed, "You'll never get away with this Father. The KND will stop you with or without us." The other shouted their agreements. "ENOUGH, your precious Kids Next Door won't be able to stop me. My statilate has a delightfulized ray that will fire when I press this button.", Father said while showing the button. "Goodbye, Kids Next Door", Father yelled as he pulled the lever. Sector V screamed out in agony, banging on the door of the machines. Then something happened, something went wrong with the machine. The machine started to short circuit, glitching before releasing a blinding light. The door open and smoke rolled out. Father looked in to see what animals the operatives turned in to, he was suddenly hit in the face. Throwing him back, he looked up to be shocked at what the operatives turned into. "What in the world?!", Father screamed in confusion. All of the operatives had...animal ears and tails?! Numbuh 1 had timber wolf ears and a tail, Numbuh 2 had raccoon ears and a tail, Numbuh 3 had deer ears and a tail, Numbuh 4 had wolverine ears and tail, and Numbuh 5 had red fox ears and tail. "Well, I guess it worked partly. Oh boy…", Father said when he noticed the operatives were glaring at him.

"Kids Next Door, Battlestations!", Numbuh 1 screamed. "5", Numbuh 5 said as she kicked Father into the air towards Numbuh 4. "4", Numbuh 4 yelled as he caught Father then spinned him around before throwing him to Numbuh 3. "3", giggled Numbuh 3. She caught and threw him to Numbuh 2. "2, guess it's two late to say sorry", laughed Numbuh 2 while the rest groaned. He hit Father in the face with Splanker. "1", Numbuh 1 said calmly and knocked Father out. Once Father was taken care of Numbuh 3 squealed out, "Numbuh 4, you look soooooo cute." "I ain't cute. And what are you talking about.", Numbuh 4 said. "I talking about you cute animal ears silly.", Numbuh 3 replied. Numbuh 4 put his hands on his hand and felt the ears. His face feel in shock, trying to pull them off put released a pained whine when he pulled to hard. Looking behind him, he saw his tail and repeat the same action he did to his ears. He looked up and his face showed a dumbfounded expression, "Uh guys, you have animal ears and tails too", Numbuh 4 dumbly said. The other felt their head and found their ears and tails. "What happened to us?", Numbuh 2 asked. "It would seem that Father's machine must have malfunction and instead of turning us into animals completely. It turned us into some sort of hybrid.", Numbuh 1 concluded. "Numbuh 5 contact the Moon Base headquarters.", Numbuh 1 said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, new readers! My name is choco-ocean, in case you just didn't know or just didn't care. This will be my first KND fanfic and I've wondered why no one has ever thought to turn sector V into neko like creatures. Most knd I've seen where about wally x kuki (not against it) or gknd. No very many with all of sector v together but what can you do? So I had this idea just rolling around in my head and decided to try it out. Hope its good and happy reading.

"Interesting, very very Interesting. Oh how, queer. Differently strange.", Numbuh 74.239 said. Numbuh 4 had snapped, he yelled while shaking Numbuh 74.239, "What's so special ya nerd!" "Numbuh 4, stop shaking Numbuh 74.239. And Numbuh 74.239, please tell us what is so interesting." ,Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 74.239 watched the interaction between Number 1 and 4 with interest. Numbuh 4 had instant let go of Numbuh 74.239 and returned directly to the group once Numbuh 1 order him to release Numbuh 74.239. "What I mean Numbuh 1 is that somehow, Father has changed your genetic code into a hybrid. And from what I've seen, this changes are permanent and can't be reversed. Also you know of a rare rabbit condition called scent bonding, it causes a rabbit to bond with another animal. And if the rabbit isn't near the bonded they can possible die. As it is, it would seem that you all have formed a bond that is like that only less deadly.", Numbuh 74.239 explained.

The operatives stared in confusion and disbelief. "What?!", they all screamed. "Numbuh 5 wants to know… how did that happened?", Numbuh 5 asks. "Well Numbuh 5. This bond formed because one you all became part animal, so you would have animal instincts. And two the bond forms when the bonded pair is in mortal danger. I would assume from what you told me that when the machine glitching, it could have possibly killed you five. And three, you all were in close contact with one another and you must have formed a bond trying to protect one another.", Numbuh 74.239 explained. "Okay, so that's out of the way. Can you explain why we were turned into this specific animals?", Numbuh 2 asked. "Based on your individual personalities and the behavior of the animals you have. Numbuh 1 is an alpha timber wolf because of his leadership quality, his protectiveness of his close friends and family, aggressiveness when pushed into a corner, and is territorial of things close to him like you guys, his family, and his treehouse, and is a tactical genius. Numbuh 2 is a raccoon because of his intelligence to build weapons, his creativity way to solve problems, his disarming appearance, and I would assume his ability to stomach Granny McStuffing food. Numbuh 3 is a deer because she has a gentle personality but can injury a person if provoked, her ability to distract people, and her maternal/caring instinct when dealing with people or animals. Numbuh 4 is a wolverine because of his aggressiveness towards enemies, his ferocity and violence, and his overall bad attitude except for those he cares for. Numbuh 5 is a red fox because of her cleverness towards solutions, her intelligence, her sneakiness, and ability to know what's going on. All of these personalities are that of the animal you represent. But the interesting thing is that even though you all are, except for Numbuh 1 and 3, are solitary animals. Which means your animals are alone until they need to mate. You seemed to have bonded and listen to Numbuh 1 on instinct. Take what just happened between Numbuh 4 and I, usually wouldn't Numbuh 1 has to ask a least twice before Numbuh 4 did it. But instead all Numbuh 1 did was order Numbuh 4 to release me and Numbuh 4 did that but also return by Numbuh 1 side. That shows that the bond is deep.", Numbuh 74.239 explained.

The operatives looked at one another in shock before Numbuh 1 asked, "What do you mean about the bond being less deadly?" "What I mean is that Numbuh 1. Compared to the size of a rabbit, you guys are considerable larger and thus can handle the stress of being separate from your bonded. Also inside of causing you to possibly die, it will make you feel extremely uncomfortable or at the extremist put you in a coma. The coma is to keep you from feeling uncomfortable and to protect yourselves in your weaken state of mind. It's not deadly, in fact you could say that it that because of this; it will make you all a deadly fighting force and an unbreakable team in whatever area you go into.", Numbuh 74.239 answered.

Time skip

"Be sure that you'll return tomorrow around noon, so we can test how far ya'll can go without feeling uncomfortable and to test your new abilities.", Numbuh 74.239 reminded. "Okay team as you know, we have been transformed into hybrids with unknown things that can affect us. So until we are sure, I suggest that sleep together here in main control room until we know for certain. As it is said, we will go together to take care of business and to gather all pillows and blankets. Agreed?", Numbuh 1 debriefs. Nodding in agreement, the first went to Numbuh 3 room since she had the most pillows and blankets, then 5, 4, 2 and lastly 1. A round of good nights before the tree house went dark.


	3. Exams

Hello reader! Sorry for the long update, I was focused on another one of my stories and I didn't know how I wanted to direct this chapter but, I figured it out. Sorta. I have a plan on how this story will go but it might change a little bit. Also sorry for any grammer mistakes. Hope you have a good read.

"Talking"

 **Information**

* * *

 **Morning**

Numbuh 1 had awoken with a sudden instinct to check around the tree house and take care of any threats. Struggling with the decision to wake up his fellow teammates or not but, ultimately decided not to and let them get more sleep since they probably hadn't overcome the shock of the transformation happen to them. Removing himself from the pile, that they made somehow formed, slowly and carefully; he started to search the tree house. He scoured every darken corner in the tree house but, suddenly had an overpowering urge to find his friends and to protect them from a threat . Rushing back to main control, he saw Count Spankula sneaking up on the sleeping operatives. A deep growl ripped from his throat before he ran, at full speed, at Spankula without hesitation and jump kicked him and, sent him from the sleepy operative that had awoke when they heard Numbuh 1 growl. Throwing Spankula to the floor, Numbuh 1 grabbed him and yelled, "Tree House, open the window!", and threw Spankula out the window. But beforehand he had yelled, "Stay away from my team!".

"Ah Numbuh, what was that about?", Numbuh 5 asked.

Sighing, Numbuh 1 answered, "I honestly don't know Numbuh 5. It was like I couldn't control my myself. My emotions. I was so ANGRY that Spankula was about to hurt you guys that I just reacted in hostility. I can only assume that this won't be just a one time thing. And sorry Numbuh 4, but if I had reacted this way. Then I believe that Numbuh 4 your ferocity and anger will be must more dangerous towards people he does not hold attachment to like you would seriously hurt them."

"Hey, I wouldn't hurt anybody unless its those cruddy teenagers! And besides, why would I hurt anyone because they made me mad?", Numbuh 4 asked. The agents just snickered at Numbuh 4's question. Numbuh 2, holding his stomach, stuttered out, "Y-You not g-g-get m-mad at a-anyone. D-Don't make m-me l-laugh. O-Oh wait I-I'm already am! Ha ha ha."

Numbuh 3 giggled and tried to explain to Numbuh 4, "Numbuh 4, you are the roughest person I know. You would fight anyone, no matter who you are against and you would even fight our own friends in the KND. And if possible even us girls. He he he." Numbuh 3 finally fell to the ground, laughing her heart out.

As usual, Numbuh 4 looked confused but was slowly becoming mad at the laughing. Numbuh 5 slowly stopped laughing and explained it easier to Numbuh 4 to understand, "Numbuh 4, you would fight anything before your temper shortened. Remember you would fight adults, teenagers, and even other operatives if they made you mad enough. But now that your temper is shorter than before, I expect that you would become mad at the drop of a hat."

"Ah Numbuh 5, what's a hat got to do with this?", Numbuh 4 asked. As usual, Numbuh 4 will only focused on the expression and not the meaning of the explanation. Numbuh 5 released a sigh before taking her beloved red hat off and smacked Numbuh 4 across the head with it.

"What Numbuh 5 means is that you will get made at the smallest think. Like your ice cream doesn't have enough sprinkles or you soda is less bubbly compared to your first one. You got it?", Numbuh 5 asked. Numbuh 4 nodded, rubbing his head where the hat made contact with while grumbling about hats and stupid metaphors.

"Okay team, enough. We need to got to the moon base to continue with our examination. Numbuh 3 packed some snack, yes I know there is a cafeteria up in moon base, but its just so we don't need to separate from each other when one of us is hungry while the rest is getting an exam. Any problems? No good. Let's move out.", Numbuh 1 said.

 **Moon Base**

"Thank you Sector V for coming again and please be seated in the plastic chairs beside you.", Numbuh 74.239 thanked. "Now lets begin with a general health evaluation. I will ask a question and I wanted y'all to tell me if you are experiencing any of these symptoms. Do any of you have any pain?", Number 74.239 asked.

"Yes, I think I speak for all of us when I say its around our new features: our ears and tails.", Numbuh 1 answers. The others nodded there agreement to Numbuh 1 statement. Subconsciously rubbing their ears and tails where they met with their body.

"Hm, I think that it isn't something unusual since you did suddenly grow ears and tail so, its likely that the pain is caused by the sudden growth of these limbs and will eventually fade away but if it doesn't then I will take a closer look. Okay, so next question: Do you all have any trouble breathing?", Numbuh 74.239 asked. He received a negative confirmation and sigh in relief. "Okay, any blood or unknown bruises that formed?", asked Numbuh 74.239. Again, he received a no from the group. "Do any off y'all experience any vision lost or blurry vision?", Numbuh 74.239 asked.

Numbuh 2 raised his hand and said, "Yeah, I was walking around, getting ready to take off when suddenly my vision went dark for like a couple of seconds before it returned. And as we were approaching the atmosphere, my eyesight blurred a little. Is it serious?" Numbuh 2 shifted uncomfortably in the plastic chair while the rest looking worried.

"No, I don't believe so. And my reasoning for this is due to you being a nocturnal animal, a raccoon, which only comes out during the night. And the reason you probably lost you sight for a second was because of the sudden huge amount of light that you were seeing. Because of this your pupils shrunk to try and accept that amount of light which caused you to see black. Raccoons can see in the dark, and if they are suddenly bombarded with a bright light; they will have lost their eyesight in order to process what they are seeing and become still to limit the extra stimuli. My solution is to wear a pair of darken goggles or sunglasses to cut out some of the light so you don't become blinded every time your in a brightly lit room.", Numbuh 75.239 explained. Numbuh 2 nodded ant the explanation and solution to his problem.

"Okay, any sneezing or coughing?", asked Numbuh 74.239. Numbuhs 1, 4, and 5 raised their hands. "Numbuh 5 thinks the reason that we are sneezing is because our noses got stronger. Numbuh 5 noticed that she can smell different smells that were unnoticed before she became a fox. I think it might be the same with Numbuh 1 and 4.", Numbuh 5 said. Numbuhs 1 and 4 nodded with Numbuh 5's explanation.

"Yes, your problem is that your noses got stronger. I think once you get use to it, you won't even notice it anymore and just think of it as normal.", Numbuh 74.239 shortly explained. "Now, any chest pains specifically?", asked Numbuh 74.239. Only Numbuh 1 raised his hand and said he only notice it when Numbuh 74.239 asked. "Okay, Numbuh 1 you are a wolf correct?", Numbuh 74.239 questioned. Numbuh 1 nodded. "Okay, I believe you are experiencing chest pains because your lungs are becoming bigger in order to take in more oxygen to increase your stamina and endurance. So, that is why you are having some chest pains. I think that is all I have. Also if you are having some hearing problems, I believe it is linked to the sound sensitivity of your animal like Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 hearing will be stronger than Numbuh 3. Okay lets start with a physical test i.e. running, push ups, flexibility, sit ups, weigh lifting, and endurance for muscles.

 **Skip to end of physical**

"Numbuh 1, you had the longest running endurance, fastest running speed, 3rd on flexibility, 2nd on muscle usage like push ups and sit ups, and 2nd strongest.", Numbuh 1 looked proud, "Numbuh 2, you are the slowest runner and 4th in endurance, 4th in flexibility, 4th on muscle usage, and 4th strongest.", Numbuh 2 accepted his results, "Numbuh 3, 5th in endurance but 2nd in speed, 2nd in flexibility, 5th in muscles usage, and overall 5th strongest but its not you personally. It's your animal.", Numbuh 3 looked sad at her results but cheered up when Numbuh 74.239 explained why her result were poor, "Numbuh 4 you are 2nd in endurance, 3rd in speed, tied with Numbuh 1 on flexibility, 1st in muscles usage and overall the strongest.", Numbuh 4 looked happy at being the strongest, "And lastly, Numbuh 5, you are 3rd in endurance, you are the tied with Numbuh 4 in speed, 1st in flexibility, 3rd in muscles usage, and 3rd strongest.", Numbuh 74.239 explained the ranking.

"Okay, now that they physical exam is out of the way; let's talk about our emotions.", Numbuh 74.239 surprised them. Numbuh 1, 2, and 4 silently communicated with each other and sudden stood up and made a break towards the door. Numbuh 74.239 pushed a button and the door closed, locking them inside the room with no escape with emotional talk. Numbuh 1 and 2 realized that it wasn't worth the energy but Numbuh 4 couldn't let it go.

"Hey, you planned this didn't you. Get us tired enough where we won't fight against you when you asked about sharing your emotions. I can't believe you your suppose to be on our side.", Numbuh 4 yelled at Numbuh 74.239.

"I absolutely planned this. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin anyway, though I have to say that I'm surprised that you were able to guess my plan but, even dumb people have to be right once in a while. Now join the circle and I will give you a cookie since you see this as a evil.", Numbuh 74.239 taunted.

"What's Slytherin?", Numbuh 3 asked but was ignored in favor of Numbuh 4 reaction. Which was kinda disappointing.

Numbuh 4 wanted to argue but a look from Numbuh 1 made Numbuh 4 grumble about girly and emotion sharing wimps. "Okay, now that we are all together. Does anyone have any emotion that you couldn't control or didn't understand.", Numbuh 74.239 asked. No one raised their hand but Numbuh 5 threw Numbuh 1 under the bus and told Numbuh 74.239 about the incident that occurred earlier that morning. "Okay, I think Numbuh 1 was displaying territorial signs due to Spankula invading the tree house and almost hurting you guys which set off his protective and territorial instincts. I assume that with the rest of y'all it will be somehow related to your animals. So like, shyness of a deer depending, the temperament(anger) of a wolverine, the curiosity of a raccoon, and the cleverness of a fox will causes your emotion to be haywire for a couple of days. Now any problems or feelings?", Numbuh 74.239 asked.

Crickets. No sound was made. Sighing, Numbuh 74.239 said, "I guess it is a bit to quickly and you don't trust me enough emotionally to trust me with your feelings without feeling uncomfortable. We will try next week on Wednesday. You are officially free for the rest of the day."

Quietly, they got up and shuffled out the door. Climbed into the ship, and began the trek back to the tree house. It was almost 9 p.m. by the time they returned. Went straight to the command center and fell asleep. Dead to the world until tomorrow.

Numbuh 1 had awoken with a sudden instinct to check around the tree house and take care of any threats. Struggling with the decision to wake up his fellow teammates or not but, ultimately decided not to and let them get more sleep since they probably hadn't overcome the shock of the transformation happen to them. Removing himself from the pile, that they made somehow formed, slowly and carefully; he started to search the tree house. He scoured every darken corner in the tree house but, suddenly had an overpowering urge to find his friends and to protect them from a threat . Rushing back to main control, he saw Count Spankula sneaking up on the sleeping operatives. A deep growl ripped from his throat before he ran, at full speed, at Spankula without hesitation and jump kicked him and, sent him from the sleepy operative that had awoke when they heard Numbuh 1 growl. Throwing Spankula to the floor, Numbuh 1 grabbed him and yelled, "Tree House, open the window!", and threw Spankula out the window. But beforehand he had yelled, "Stay away from my team!".

"Ah Numbuh, what was that about?", Numbuh 5 asked.

Sighing, Numbuh 1 answered, "I honestly don't know Numbuh 5. It was like I couldn't control my myself. My emotions. I was so ANGRY that Spankula was about to hurt you guys that I just reacted in hostility. I can only assume that this won't be just a one time thing. And sorry Numbuh 4, but if I had reacted this way. Then I believe that Numbuh 4 your ferocity and anger will be must more dangerous towards people he does not hold attachment to like you would seriously hurt them."

"Hey, I wouldn't hurt anybody unless its those cruddy teenagers! And besides, why would I hurt anyone because they made me mad?", Numbuh 4 asked. The agents just snickered at Numbuh 4's question. Numbuh 2, holding his stomach, stuttered out, "Y-You not g-g-get m-mad at a-anyone. D-Don't make m-me l-laugh. O-Oh wait I-I'm already am! Ha ha ha."

Numbuh 3 giggled and tried to explain to Numbuh 4, "Numbuh 4, you are the roughest person I know. You would fight anyone, no matter who you are against and you would even fight our own friends in the KND. And if possible even us girls. He he he." Numbuh 3 finally fell to the ground, laughing her heart out.

As usual, Numbuh 4 looked confused but was slowly becoming mad at the laughing. Numbuh 5 slowly stopped laughing and explained it easier to Numbuh 4 to understand, "Numbuh 4, you would fight anything before your temper shortened. Remember you would fight adults, teenagers, and even other operatives if they made you mad enough. But now that your temper is shorter than before, I expect that you would become mad at the drop of a hat."

"Ah Numbuh 5, what's a hat got to do with this?", Numbuh 4 asked. As usual, Numbuh 4 will only focused on the expression and not the meaning of the explanation. Numbuh 5 released a sigh before taking her beloved red hat off and smacked Numbuh 4 across the head with it.

"What Numbuh 5 means is that you will get made at the smallest think. Like your ice cream doesn't have enough sprinkles or you soda is less bubbly compared to your first one. You got it?", Numbuh 5 asked. Numbuh 4 nodded, rubbing his head where the hat made contact with while grumbling about hats and stupid metaphors.

"Okay team, enough. We need to got to the moon base to continue with our examination. Numbuh 3 packed some snack, yes I know there is a cafeteria up in moon base, but its just so we don't need to separate from each other when one of us is hungry while the rest is getting an exam. Any problems? No good. Let's move out.", Numbuh 1 said.

Moon Base

"Thank you Sector V for coming again and please be seated in the plastic chairs beside you.", Numbuh 74.239 thanked. "Now lets begin with a general health evaluation. I will ask a question and I wanted y'all to tell me if you are experiencing any of these symptoms. Do any of you have any pain?", Number 74.239 asked.

"Yes, I think I speak for all of us when I say its around our new features: our ears and tails.", Numbuh 1 answers. The others nodded there agreement to Numbuh 1 statement. Subconsciously rubbing their ears and tails where they met with their body.

"Hm, I think that it isn't something unusual since you did suddenly grow ears and tail so, its likely that the pain is caused by the sudden growth of these limbs and will eventually fade away but if it doesn't then I will take a closer look. Okay, so next question: Do you all have any trouble breathing?", Numbuh 74.239 asked. He received a negative confirmation and sigh in relief. "Okay, any blood or unknown bruises that formed?", asked Numbuh 74.239. Again, he received a no from the group. "Do any off y'all experience any vision lost or blurry vision?", Numbuh 74.239 asked.

Numbuh 2 raised his hand and said, "Yeah, I was walking around, getting ready to take off when suddenly my vision went dark for like a couple of seconds before it returned. And as we were approaching the atmosphere, my eyesight blurred a little. Is it serious?" Numbuh 2 shifted uncomfortably in the plastic chair while the rest looking worried.

"No, I don't believe so. And my reasoning for this is due to you being a nocturnal animal, a raccoon, which only comes out during the night. And the reason you probably lost you sight for a second was because of the sudden huge amount of light that you were seeing. Because of this your pupils shrunk to try and accept that amount of light which caused you to see black. Raccoons can see in the dark, and if they are suddenly bombarded with a bright light; they will have lost their eyesight in order to process what they are seeing and become still to limit the extra stimuli. My solution is to wear a pair of darken goggles or sunglasses to cut out some of the light so you don't become blinded every time your in a brightly lit room.", Numbuh 75.239 explained. Numbuh 2 nodded ant the explanation and solution to his problem.

"Okay, any sneezing or coughing?", asked Numbuh 74.239. Numbuhs 1, 4, and 5 raised their hands. "Numbuh 5 thinks the reason that we are sneezing is because our noses got stronger. Numbuh 5 noticed that she can smell different smells that were unnoticed before she became a fox. I think it might be the same with Numbuh 1 and 4.", Numbuh 5 said. Numbuhs 1 and 4 nodded with Numbuh 5's explanation.

"Yes, your problem is that your noses got stronger. I think once you get use to it, you won't even notice it anymore and just think of it as normal.", Numbuh 74.239 shortly explained. "Now, any chest pains specifically?", asked Numbuh 74.239. Only Numbuh 1 raised his hand and said he only notice it when Numbuh 74.239 asked. "Okay, Numbuh 1 you are a wolf correct?", Numbuh 74.239 questioned. Numbuh 1 nodded. "Okay, I believe you are experiencing chest pains because your lungs are becoming bigger in order to take in more oxygen to increase your stamina and endurance. So, that is why you are having some chest pains. I think that is all I have. Also if you are having some hearing problems, I believe it is linked to the sound sensitivity of your animal like Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 hearing will be stronger than Numbuh 3. Okay lets start with a physical test i.e. running, push ups, flexibility, sit ups, weigh lifting, and endurance for muscles.

 **Skip to end of physical**

"Numbuh 1, you had the longest running endurance, fastest running speed, 3rd on flexibility, 2nd on muscle usage like push ups and sit ups, and 2nd strongest.", Numbuh 1 looked proud, "Numbuh 2, you are the slowest runner and 4th in endurance, 4th in flexibility, 4th on muscle usage, and 4th strongest.", Numbuh 2 accepted his results, "Numbuh 3, 5th in endurance but 2nd in speed, 2nd in flexibility, 5th in muscles usage, and overall 5th strongest but its not you personally. It's your animal.", Numbuh 3 looked sad at her results but cheered up when Numbuh 74.239 explained why her result were poor, "Numbuh 4 you are 2nd in endurance, 3rd in speed, tied with Numbuh 1 on flexibility, 1st in muscles usage and overall the strongest.", Numbuh 4 looked happy at being the strongest, "And lastly, Numbuh 5, you are 3rd in endurance, you are the tied with Numbuh 4 in speed, 1st in flexibility, 3rd in muscles usage, and 3rd strongest.", Numbuh 74.239 explained the ranking.

"Okay, now that they physical exam is out of the way; let's talk about our emotions.", Numbuh 74.239 surprised them. Numbuh 1, 2, and 4 silently communicated with each other and sudden stood up and made a break towards the door. Numbuh 74.239 pushed a button and the door closed, locking them inside the room with no escape with emotional talk. Numbuh 1 and 2 realized that it wasn't worth the energy but Numbuh 4 couldn't let it go.

"Hey, you planned this didn't you. Get us tired enough where we won't fight against you when you asked about sharing your emotions. I can't believe you your suppose to be on our side.", Numbuh 4 yelled at Numbuh 74.239.

"I absolutely planned this. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin anyway, though I have to say that I'm surprised that you were able to guess my plan but, even dumb people have to be right once in a while. Now join the circle and I will give you a cookie since you see this as a evil.", Numbuh 74.239 taunted.

"What's Slytherin?", Numbuh 3 asked but was ignored in favor of Numbuh 4 reaction. Which was kinda disappointing.

Numbuh 4 wanted to argue but a look from Numbuh 1 made Numbuh 4 grumble about girly and emotion sharing wimps. "Okay, now that we are all together. Does anyone have any emotion that you couldn't control or didn't understand.", Numbuh 74.239 asked. No one raised their hand but Numbuh 5 threw Numbuh 1 under the bus and told Numbuh 74.239 about the incident that occurred earlier that morning. "Okay, I think Numbuh 1 was displaying territorial signs due to Spankula invading the tree house and almost hurting you guys which set off his protective and territorial instincts. I assume that with the rest of y'all it will be somehow related to your animals. So like, shyness of a deer depending, the temperament(anger) of a wolverine, the curiosity of a raccoon, and the cleverness of a fox will causes your emotion to be haywire for a couple of days. Now any problems or feelings?", Numbuh 74.239 asked.

Crickets. No sound was made. Sighing, Numbuh 74.239 said, "I guess it is a bit to quickly and you don't trust me enough emotionally to trust me with your feelings without feeling uncomfortable. We will try next week on Wednesday. You are officially free for the rest of the day."

Quietly, they got up and shuffled out the door. Climbed into the ship, and began the trek back to the tree house. It was almost 9 p.m. by the time they returned. Went straight to the command center and fell asleep. Dead to the world until tomorrow.


	4. Fight & Rumors

Hello again. I will warn you that I have written a fighting scene in the story and I am sorry if it seems confusing. Also, I hope I was able to keep the characters in character tthough I think i made Numbuh 1 a little different and also I don't know if I was able to keep the villian dialogue to its native speech pattern. Sorry for any grammer mistakes. Hope you have a good read.

"Talking"

 **Information**

 **I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door. And if I did I would make sure that the original author did the Galatic Kids Next Door that was hinted about before it was dropped suddenly.**

* * *

 **Tomorrow Morning**

"Okay team, even though we have these animal features, that doesn't mean we are exempted from missions. As of earlier this morning, I have received a mission from mission control. It seems that Sticky beard and his band of pirates have robbed the candy bank. We are to stop Sticky beard and return the candy to the bank because apparently your not suppose to take the already stole candy and eat it. Kids Next Door, move out!", Numbuh 1 yelled out. They ran to their respected tubes and dropped down to the main hanger below. Piling inside the S.C.A.M.P.E.R, they took their respected sits before Numbuh 1 shouted, "Okay lets move out.", while raising right hand to point onward. Numbuh 2 started up the engine and took off the deck. A short flight to the bank Numbuh 1 asked Numbuh 2, "Did you invent the cannons like I asked Numbuh 2?"

Taking his goggle covered eyes from the his path of flight, he look at Numbuh 1 for a moment and said, "Affirmative, Numbuh 1 but can I asked what is their purpose since you told me to just make them with the function of only shoot objects from it?" His question caught the attention of the other operatives and they looked to Numbuh 1.

Nodding his head once, Numbuh 1 opened his mouth and began to explain, " You see Numbuh 1, I anticipated that at one point we would be facing a large number of enemies and we might be too outnumbered to handle it without pulling out a our trump cards. So I had you build cannons, so when can shoot projectiles at our enemies. Also, Numbuh 3, did you load the food like I asked.?"

Numbuh 3 giggled, raising her green sleeved covered arm to her head, and said, "Yes, Numbuh 1 but the food was nasty. Blugh, the smell alone was horrible. The smell almost was bad enough to make me feel sick." She took her covered hands and ran them over her red tongue in an attempt to get rid of the lingering taste from the smell.

"Well Numbuh 3,", Numbuh 1 adjusted his sunglasses, "the food is the leftovers of Gramma Mcstuffum most recent attack. I thought that we could shoot her disgusting food into the mouths of our enemies so, we can take down more enemies since they will be distracted with the nauseating taste of Gramma Mcstuffum food. And while they are distracted we can take them out and complete the mission." The others looked at Numbuh 1 in awe though Numbuh 4 looked a little disappointed that he won't be able to take down more enemies due to the cannon but, was still in awe at Numbuh 1 tactical expertise.

Numbuh 5 shifted her beloved red hat up and complemented, "Whoa Numbuh 1, that is a good plan. Numbuh 5 can see why Global Command offered you a position as the Global Tactical Officer but, why did you decline the offer." Before Numbuh 1 can answer Numbuh 4 interrupted, "You were offered a position at Global Command?!"

Numbuh 1 sighed, "Yeah, but I turned down the offer to remain with you guys. It wouldn't be as fun without you guys around. Anyway Numbuh 2, you will remain here and mange the cannons, shoot any pirates that come to close or are too far away from us, while the rest of us head down and form the frontal assault on the pirates. Numbuh 3 and 4, you will take the front and handle the front line of the pirates. Numbuh 3 you will distract them and a track them of possible while Numbuh 4 you will take out the distracted pirates and any that come at you. Numbuh 5, you will take the left and I will take the right. Whom ever gets to Sticky beard first can take him onto until you can get help." After Numbuh 1 debriefed the plan, he and the other positioned themselves over the drop zone. Numbuh 2 began the count down, at zero, Numbuh 2 pushed the button which release the floor from under the other. About a half of the way down, they released their parachute and floated down and got into position. The pirates stared at them and they return the stare to the pirates. Numbuh 1 shouted, "Kids Next Door, Battle stations!"

At Numbuh 1 shout, everyone jumped into action. Numbuh 3 gracefully danced between the pirates, avoid their candy swords and grabbing hands, all the while she was hitting the pirates with her S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. Her moves seemed more graceful and balanced than usual, one moment she was in front of her enemies and the next she had passed her defeated enemies. Numbuh 4 wasn't far behind, instead of using a weapon, he used his bare hands to attack the pirates that came close to Numbuh 3 and any that were within his reach. His punches, stronger and faster, his movement predatory and purposeful. The slightest noise send him in that direction in a fit of warrior bloodlust but, not far enough where it will separate him from keeping his sight on Numbuh 3 dancing through the pirates.

At Numbuh 1 shout, Numbuh 5 disappeared from the line of battle. She sneakily made her way up the left side of the fight. Taking out pirates, they never saw her coming and only felt the pain of the S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R against their heads before darkness came over them. When a pirate will become distracted, she would sneak up behind them and hit them. She was steadily making her way towards Sticky Beard, whom was giving orders, and before she could attack him. She heard a ragged breath coming from behind her. She quickly rolled to the right, nearly avoiding a candy can sword, and rolled into a standing position. Aiming her weapon to the pirate, she pulled the trigger and hit the pirate right in the face. Knocking him out in one blow.

"Aye lass, would that be you? What happened to you? Eat the cursed Gummy bears did you lass?", the voice of Sticky Beard rose over the fighting. Turning to face Sticky Beard, her fox ears swiveled towards Sticky Beard and tail rose up slightly.

"Nah Sticky bum, it was one of Father's inventions that gave us these features. Though, we don't know how it happened. The KND is trying to find a solution to our problem but, it's looking a little hopeless since the our best scientist only have the education level of a 6th , 7th grader if they were put in a year early, grader. So Sticky bum, why did you decide to attack the Candy Bank this time and not go on a candy treasure hunt where the KND won't bother you ?", Numbuh 5 explained in a small voice at the thought of forever having animal appendages.

"So, it was Father that did that to ye. Well, me mateys wanted to do something easier than go on a dangerous quest into the unknown and stealing from a bank was to be easier than a trip. Wait, why did ye say "us"? Ye mean to mean to tell old Sticky Beard that the rest of ye old poise was also turned into what ever the hack ye be.?", Sticky Beard questioned Numbuh 5. He lowered his candy cane sword to his side and waited for Numbuh 5 to answer his question. His usually cavity shown smile was pulled into a grim expression as he dread the answer he was expecting.

Releasing a deep sigh, Numbuh 5 answered, "Yeah, baby. The whole team was transformed but, we didn't turn into the same animal. We turned into different animals: Numbuh 1 is an alpha timber wolf, Numbuh 2 is a raccoon, Numbuh 3 is a deer, Numbuh 4 is a wolverine, and I'm a red fox. Though you can probably guess by the know features of a fox." Her whole demeanor seemed to have withered down till all that was left was the feeling of hopelessness and despair that seemed to float around.

Sticky Beard cleared his throat, "Ye know lass, there is an interesting rumor spending around in the villain's world rumor mil. That some hot shot that is not part of our crazy world, the world of KND, TND, and us adults, is wanting to use the weaponizing potentially of our world's weapon and possibly use it outside of our fights, with each other, to fight other powerful countries but, it's just be a rumor. But I would be caution as to who will see those animal features ye have incase the rumors turns out to be true. Now enough of the grim talk, and let us fight to see whom will win." Though the fight was to resume, Sticky Beard had a solemn look in his eyes and sluggish movement that showed that he wasn't really into the fight anymore but, only continued because of the routine: Sector V vs. Sticky Beard and pirates. Smiling softly, Numbuh 5 raised her weapon and launched herself at Sticky Beard.

Off to the right of the battle, a blood bath took place for Sticky Beard side of the battle. After Numbuh 1 gave his signature cry, he immediately ran towards the pirates and went straight for the kill, figuratively, and took down the pirates that had yet to react after Sector V sprang to action. Using his M.U.S.K.E.T, he shot the pirates in the chest, sending them back, and pulled out his communicator to radio Numbuh 2. "Numbuh 2, come in. This is Numbuh 1, proceed with the plan and begin open fire on the pirates but, avoid Sticky Beard since Numbuh 5 is talking to Sticky Beard currently.", Numbuh 1 yelled into the communicator before dropping the M.U.S.K.E.T for a second before punching a pirate that lunged himself towards Numbuh 1. Picking the weapon up, from its resting place on the ground, he walked toward the fighting forms of Sticky Beard and Numbuh 5. Ignoring the screams of disgust and agony as a cannon rapidly fired in the background behind him. Glazing around the field, Numbuh 1 took note that many of the pirates have been put out of commission and signal to Numbuh 3 and 4 to begin to gather and tie up the pirates. Numbuh 1 sent a message to Moon Base telling them that the pirates have been defeated and are ready to be taken to the arctic prison base. Taking aim, he fired a crack shot with his M.U.S.K.E.T and hit Sticky Beard in the back of the head. Giving Numbuh 5, enough time to incapacitated Sticky Beard and signal to Numbuh 2 to pick them up.

 **Later**

Numbuh 2 landed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R inside the hanger and walked out of the S.C.A.M.P.E.R and towards his door. Numbuh 3 and 4 followed soon after, each heading towards their respective doors. Numbuh 5 asked Numbuh 1 to hang back because she had something to tell him. Numbuh 1 remained seated in his chair while Numbuh 5 got up from her chair and walked until she was positioned in front of him.

"Ah, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 5 needs to tell you something. While Numbuh 5 and Sticky Beard were fighting, Sticky Beard told Numbuh 5 of a worrisome rumor going around in the underworld. Sticky Beard said that the rumor was that someone not part of our world is interested in the weapon for a potentially evil purpose in targeting other countries. And that we should hide our extra appendages incase the rumor is true. Numbuh 5 says we should take note of the warning since it was given to us and it proves that the rumor is quite alarming.", Numbuh 5 explains to Numbuh 1 the conservation that she had with Sticky Beard.

Numbuh 1 placed his hand underneath his chin and subconsciously rubbed it in his deep thought. Getting up from his chair, he motioned for Numbuh 5 to follow him until they reached the end of the hanger dock and looked out into the suburban neighborhood. Numbuh 1 viewed a pair of siblings playing tag inside their backyard while the father was cooking barbeque on his grill. Sighing, he turned to Numbuh 5 and comment, "Regardless, if this rumor true or not we will need to talk with Moon Base and see if our scientist can create a device that can hide our features in the event that the rumor proves true we can plan our move to outmaneuver them. I will contact mission control tonight and tell them what you found out. Thank you for the information. Now go take a break." Numbuh 5 gave an affirmative and walked towards her door. Looking back out, he looked to the full moon that was visible and whispered, "Let us hope that the rumor is proven to be false or this could end very badly." Taking one last glance at the moon, even though it was daylight, he walked towards his door and pushed a button that closed the hanger off from the outside world and turned off the lights. Leaving Numbuh 1 in the darkness with only his opened door shining a dull light that illuminated his way.


End file.
